


10 Sentences

by kingslayers (colbee)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 10 sentence ficlet prompts, M/M, there are a mixture of aus in this and will be updating as long as i get prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbee/pseuds/kingslayers
Summary: just a collection of the 10 sentence ficlet prompts ive been filling on tumblr. if you'd like when, hmu on gaywood.tumblr.com*will be updated until i stop receiving prompts*





	1. Romantic Involvement

**Author's Note:**

> pirate au!

_ Step 1: Pretend to be romantically involved with Gavin Free.  _

 

This way, you can both convince the captain that you are not interested in his daughters. That will keep you on the ship, and get you as far from the Crown as possible. 

 

_ Step 2: Hold up this schtick for the months it takes to return to America. _

 

A convicted thief, the man could steal anything from you with a single look. He’s stolen your limited gold as you have kissed, (although, it has been found in your boots the morning after). He has stolen your moments of sleep with whispers of ‘Ryan, you have to come see the sky!’ or ‘Hold my hand, Ryan, they might think we’re lying to ‘em!’. 

 

_ Step 3: Do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with Gavin Free. _

 

It’s when you gaze at him one night, his hair illuminated by the light of the moon that you realise in all of your acting, you have failed step three of your plan.

  
The thief has now stolen your heart.


	2. Above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fahc!

No one could’ve guessed that Gavin and Ryan could’ve considered falling in love with each other. 

 

At first, there was an undeniable hatred and fear that had apparently gone both ways, with Ryan’s reputation of the heartless mercenary and that of Gavin’s, the aloof hacker and disguiser whose heart had turned to gold.

 

Now, they’re seated on the roof of the cable car stop on Mount Chiliad, the sun dipping below the horizon and casting them in the orange-golden glow. Gavin’s sunglasses are off, and Ryan’s mask is between them. Gavin takes it in his hands, while Ryan watches him, amused.

 

“You dunno know how tempted I am to throw this off’a the mountain,” Gavin says, making Ryan laugh. It’s a noise Gavin feels only he was allowed to hear.

 

“If you’re going to go with a pick-up line, ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven’ would’ve sold me,” Ryan replies, scooting closer and placing his hands over Gavin’s where they hold the mask. “Although, I’ve been sold on you for a while... You wouldn’t be holding be holding that if I wasn’t.”

  
Gavin looks up at him, bathed in gold and he just smiles. “Glad to have the honor of your heart then, Ryebread.”


	3. The Earth Is Falling Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> king au!

The storm outside was raging, the thunder deafening and the lightning all but tearing apart the sky. Ryan had been anxious enough about this conversation with the archer king, and while he thanked Mother Nature for giving him a reason to avoid it, he also begrudged her for being the reason he and Gavin had become so close.

 

Gavin is sitting behind him, and Ryan knows that he’s looking at him with confused eyes, parted lips and hands flat. Ryan knows him so well now, knows all his mannerisms and quirks, knows the exact things that make the other king tick.

 

“Ryan, can you stop bloody stalling?” Gavin says, making Ryan turn. He looks so small, and Ryan swallows. He won’t be able to handle rejection, not from him.

 

“Gavin, I know that once these storms cease, you will return to your kingdom and leave me,” Ryan tangles his fingers together, speaking his words in a rush. “But I need you to take something with you.”

 

Gavin stands, abandoning his chair and standing in front of Ryan. He cups his cheek, eyes gentle, encouraging him to say it.

 

“I love you, I love you and you’re leaving with a piece of my heart,” Ryan squeezes his eyes shut. 

  
“You’ll have a piece of mine here, as I love you,” Gavin says in response, voice soft and unwavering. “As long as you love me, until we can have the merging of the kingdoms we seek, a piece of me will remain here with you.”


	4. Fortitudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> king au!

“You never cease to amaze me,” he says to you, his voice soft as he rests his hand on your shoulder. You know if you turn to look at him, you’ll see his adoration and infatuation clear as day on his face. You know he’ll see it mirrored on your own.

 

“I’ve done nothing but swing a sword and be angry about missing,” you respond with a sigh. You are feel that you’re always angry, always yelling. But oddly, never around him. 

 

“Yet you continued,” Jeremy is always so gentle with you, always treats you as an equal and not as the king you’ve been treated as for so long. “You’ve been so strong throughout all these negotiations, Michael. It’s your strength that amazes me, always.”

  
You look at him now, the magi knight with the hair that shifts with his emotions. You love him. “Your strength is why _I_ keep goin’, Lil’J.”


	5. Stealth Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officeverse!

**1**. You look at him over your monitor sometimes, although it’s hard with the angle and height difference, you’re comforted by the shock of colour in his hair you see. You smile and go back to work.  
  
 **2**. You’re filming an AHWU, and your eyes drift towards him seated behind you on the little camera screen. Your heart races when you see him shaking with laughter at your shitty jokes.  
  
 **3**. You gaze at him a lot more when you’re not filming, eyes lingering on his arms and his torso, his hair and his lips. You never see him staring at you.  
  
 **4**. “Jeremy,” you say, trying your best to focus on his eyes and remain professional while your heart races. He smiles so warmly at you you think you might die.

“What’s up, Jack?”

 **5**. “Jack, you’ve been starin’ at me for a bit now, you right there dude?”

It takes you a moment to realise you’ve been caught. You flush, and your throat closes up. He may reject you, he may say no, and you can’t ask, you can’t explain, you just… Have to.

“You’re… Really gorgeous,” You attempt, and Jeremy’s smile is brighter than the office. “I wanna go out with you for dinner, if you’re free?”

“Took you long enough,” he says, circling his fingers around your wrist. “I’d love to, you big staring idiot.”


	6. Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vague minecraft au!

It’s probably Michael’s enthusiasm that makes Jack follow him through the thick forest, how his cheeks are flushed when he breathlessly explains his find. He’s always drawn Jack to him, with his bearskins and his stories, with his adventures and his plans. 

 

It’s probably how Jack reacts to being around him that spurs Michael to continue seeking him out. The other man always seems so interested in the things he says, and when he found this… Thing, his first thought was get to Jack.

 

Their fingers are tangled together as Michael slows. He bounces on his heels at the entrance to the dilapidated building.

 

“Michael, it looks dangerous…” Because you can’t lose him.

 

“Just trust me,” Michael squeezes his hand. “ _ Please _ . I know you’ll love it.”

  
They walk in together, and are faced with the shining gold tower stacked taller that both of them combined. 


	7. 2:08AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fahc!

It’s a good thing Ryan doesn’t sleep a lot. He hasn’t been able to for years. He would’ve been far more irritated at the sound of someone knocking on his door of the penthouse if he had been asleep.

 

“Who?” he grunts, sitting up and taking off his glasses. There’s a soft noise from behind the wood.

 

“Gav... Can I come in?” And he sounds kinda wrecked. Ryan stands completely, opening the door. It’s been awhile since they removed each other's masks, since they kissed and never talked about it. Ryan still thinks about that.

 

“Jesus, you look like shit, Gavin,” he says, stepping aside for him. Gavin looks small and utterly terrified, his eyes bloodshot and breathing a little frantic.

 

“Jus’ about had the worst bloody nightmare of my life!” Gavin laughs nervously, running his fingers through his hair as Ryan shuts the door. He approaches Gavin slowly, running two fingers down his back gently when he stands behind him.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“You,” Gavin spins quickly. “Because you died there, Ryebread, and I never gotta tell you because I’m a mingin’ awkward idiot, and you died and I didn’t  _ tell you _ .”

 

“Gavin…”

 

“Christ, you make it  _ hard _ ,” Gavin titters again, his hands shaking as they lay on Ryan’s chest. “Ryan, I love you, Ryan and I really shittin’ need you right now.”

 

Ryan pulls him to the bed, and holds him close. “I love you too… I do, and Gav, I’ll do my best to stay right here with you. Always.”


	8. Consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magic au / role reversal!

i.

Groggy, you sit up. You know Ryan’s somewhere around, probably scouring for some herbs. Well, scientifically, Ryan should also have been out cold, but the man was like a bird, unable to be kept down at any moment.  
  


ii.

Ryan is oftimes extremely belligerent, although you know his true intelligence lies outside the realm of spells and magic. You never expected him to be as agile as he is, and he weighs like that of a feather when he climbs on you. He likes your dark humour, though. He likes to make fun of you for it.  
  


iii.

“Gavin, wake _up_ , Gavin,” Ryan’s voice is in your ear, shaking your shoulder. You wake, blinking blearily. You’d fallen asleep on your scrolls as you studied the repetitiveness of alchemy.   
  
“You better have a good reason for wakin’ me up, Ryan,” you say, sitting up. The older man is sitting next to you, eyes bright as his soft blonde hair falls from it’s attempt at a ponytail.  
  
“I do,” he nods. You groan, hoping this won’t be another one of his inane ‘million coins but’ questions that not even the laws of magic could accomplish.  
  
“You better be able to pay me in food,” you tell him, and he laughs softly. His laugh always sounds so sweet to you. You’ve never really understood why.  
  
“Even better,” Ryan grins now, producing a piece of parchment. “I’ve got your spell conclusion!”  
  


iv.

As you eat together, you listen to Ryan’s reasoning for how he believes the spell should have been completed.  
  
“I know I can absolutely be an idiot,” he says, swirling his spoon slowly.  
  
“You are,” you reply, but you’re smiling at him. You like smiling at him.  
  
Ryan flushes, and clears his throat. “I really think we’ve gotta kiss before you finish the incantation. Our combined magic or something like that.”  
  
“I think we should complete the spell then, eh?” You don’t mention the thrill you feel when Ryan tells you that he thinks you should kiss. It’s just for the spell.

 

v.  
  
Ryan cups your face in his hands as you mutter the ancient language of magic, causing you to look at him, into those eyes you only wish you could recreate the colour of to continue to stare as long as you liked.  
  
“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” he asks, voice soft and so unlike his normal abrasive self.  
  
“I do value your insight on my spells,” you answer truthfully, and Ryan smiles. He closes the space between the both of you, and the flow of magic you feel erupt from between the both of you makes your eyes water.  
  


vi.

Your eyes flutter open, and Ryan drops his hands from your face. You laugh softly at first, and then it turns a little breathless and giggly and Ryan mutters a ‘holy _shit_ I was right’.  
  
“We swapped our consciousness,” you breathe, reaching out and touching his face. “Bloody hell, it was weird being you but not being you.”  
  
Ryan half-laughs, leaning into your touch. “I can’t believe I got it right…”  
  
“It took us swapping fuckin’ bodies to let ourselves fall in love? ‘Course you got it right, you big romantic.”  
  


Ryan kisses you again, and neither of you can stop the smiles.


	9. Impress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> king au!

Jack stands to applaud the winner of his nameday tourney with everyone else. Secretly, he was extremely disappointed with this result, but a winner from one of his bannermen was a win for the crown. 

The crowds begin to disperse as the entertainment wears off, many heading to the dining halls for the feasts. Jack excuses himself to walk to the knights tent, where he sighs at the hunched figure on the bench.

“Gavin…”

“I didn’t mean to lose, your Highness,” Gavin mutters, head in his hands. You go over to him, and place a hand on his shoulder. “I really wanted to show you I was somethin’ special, y’know? Not just the idiot common boy not worth the love of his king.”

Jack sacrifices bench to kneel in front of Gavin. He cups the other mans hand over his cheek. “Hey, you did really good out there today,” he says. “You got to the end of the tourney, something many men haven’t been able to do from this kingdom for years!”

“But… I lost… May as well give up the sword and become the court fool,” Gavin is still mumbling but he is definitely leaning into Jack more.

“You made me so proud,” Jack smiles warmly at him. “Come on, look at me?”

Gavin raises his face up more, and Jack leans forward and kisses him softly. His lips are well-known by now, but every kiss with him still sears him with the same fire. 

“What’s that for?” Gavin has a little more strength in his voice, and Jack’s heart leaps for him.

“Because I can? Because I just so happen to be in love with one of the best knights the kingdom has ever seen?” Jack kisses him again. “You never have to do much to impress me, Gavin. I love you so much as who you are now.”


	10. Livido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fahc! (implicit nsfw)

Ryan’s looked after Gavin more times now than he can count, patching him up on deals gone wrong, after heists when they’ve escaped to a safehouse to lie low a few days, scraped and bloody and always in high spirits. 

 

He’s seen his fair share of bruises on Gavin’s body. The patchwork of yellows and greens as he heals from a drunken run in. The near blacks and purples after he was taken hostage and Ryan, come hell or high water, retrieved him. 

 

His favourites have to be the ones he leaves with his mouth. He loves how Gavin wears them as a badge of honour, how he flaunts the mark of the Vagabond on his skin. 

 

He especially loves those very same marks reflected on his own skin, the bruises of Gavin’s love and passion for him available for the world to see. He thinks Gavin looks like art covered in bruises like that, and Gavin makes him feel the same feelings for himself.

  
As they gaze at each other, chests rising and falling rapidly, the darkening marks singing songs of their frenzied night together, they both know. They’re the only bruises they’re okay with seeing on the other.


	11. It's Just Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alcohol prohibition / 1920s au!

“I have something to ask of you,” Ryan’s voice cuts through the din of the bar. Gavin looks up at him, idly wiping it down with his cloth. The muffled roar of New York is above them, 1932 passing by them by.

 

“Ask away,” Gavin drops the cloth and rubs his hands together. Ryan looks quite well dressed, but the man usually does, and his body language insists business.

 

“I propose,” Ryan begins, walking over to Gavin and leaning on the bar, close to him, close to his lips. “We finally make this thing between us… Official.”

 

A lump forms in Gavin’s throat, as Ryan takes off his hat and places it on the polished wood of the bar. “How’d’ya mean?”

 

“Combine our businesses, move in with me. I can keep your alcohol trade a secret, and you can continue to bring patrons in for us both.” Ryan is in his space now, and Gavin is floating away.

 

“Move in with you? People might talk…” 

  
Ryan kisses him, laughter on his lips. “Oh, darlin’. They already are.”


	12. Make Your Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> office au / based on the lastest GTA lets play: (edit in youtube link)

“Let’s fix this problem right now,” Ryan says, and Gavin is grinning so wide he feels like his face might split in two. 

 

“Wanna get married?” He asks, and at the same time Ryan continues with, “Will you marry me?”

 

“...Wot?” Gavin says, voice flat before he starts giggling. He can hear Michael telling Ryan that he could’ve at least done it in a smoother manner rather than on a GTA video.

 

“Listen, Gavin and I have been together a few years, why not just propose in a Let’s Play?” Ryan says, and Gavin is shaking in his seat, his laughter silent. “It’s romantic!”

 

“This is going on the internet you moron!” Michael yells, and Jeremy snorts with laughter, swerving his body along with his character.

 

“We have editors!” Ryan shoots back, and Gavin squeals breathlessly. Michael just sighs an exasperated ‘Jesus fuckin’ Christ’ as Gavin stammers into the microphone.

 

“Well, at least we’re on the same page, Ryan,” he says when he regains some composure. “I’m sure that gives you your answer.”

 

“I wanna hear you say it,” Ryan says, and Gavin cuts his character off, killing him in his line. “Oh, you prick!”

 

“Yeah, I’ll marry you! Just showin’ you some love!”

  
Ryan picks up a pen and whips it over the monitor, and Gavin sits up and blows him a kiss. Jeremy and Michael both take advantage of this rather stupidly romantic distraction to cut them both off and kill them.


End file.
